


word of your body

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-ep 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: “I realized something,” Viktor says, sitting back on his haunches as he leaves his luggage aside for a moment. “You noticed the story, didn’t you.”Yuuri blinks again, still confused. “The story?”Viktor smiles. “To Eros.”





	

“Ah.”

Yuuri pauses his ruffling of Makkachin’s fur to look at Viktor, blinking his confusion when he notices Viktor giving him what looks to be a narrow-eyed curious gaze. “What?” he asks. The usual hesitation in his voice has been lost ever since that moment on the beach, when he’d first opened himself up to Viktor, and he’s grateful for it. He’s glad that he can feel a semblance of comfort in Viktor’s presence now, though it can probably never compare to Yurio’s level of comfort considering their status as rink mates.

That’s to be expected, though. It’s not anything that Yuuri can change.

“I realized something,” Viktor says, sitting back on his haunches as he leaves his luggage aside for a moment. “You noticed the story, didn’t you.”

Yuuri blinks again, still confused. “The story?”

Viktor smiles. “To Eros.”

“Ah,” Yuuri hums, feeling a light flush crawling up his cheeks as he turns his gaze away and back to Makkachin. “Yes, I did,” he answers, smiling a tiny smile as Makkachin barks her pleasure at his gentle touches. “It was…well. Very sensual.”

“And you thought of katsudon,” Viktor points out, to which Yuuri’s face reddens further in embarrassment.

“Yes,” he says, because it’s true. Embarrassing, but true.

“But there was something else, wasn’t there?” Viktor asks.

He winces, chewing on his lower lip as he looks down into Makkachin’s brown eyes and fluffy face. _Viktor noticed that?_ he thinks quietly to himself. “I…yes, I suppose,” he murmurs, tone hesitant as he lowers his head to press his forehead against Makkachin’s. Makkachin licks at his chin in response, and he laughs, the tension seeping out from his shoulders as he holds her close. “There was something else.”

“What was it?” Viktor asks. Yuuri looks up, tentative and mildly nervous about what he might see in Viktor’s face, but finds only curiosity lighting up Viktor’s ocean-blue eyes.

“I asked my ballet teacher, Minako- _sensei_ , to teach me to- ah- incorporate a certain style in my skating,” he says, trying not to seem too nervous as he looks at the patch of skin between Viktor’s eyebrows. That would make it look like he’s looking into his eyes, right?

“Ooh,” Viktor coos, interest piqued as he knee-walks from his luggage’s side to his bed, where Yuuri is sitting with Makkachin on his lap. “A style, hm? What was it? You’ve got me interested, _Yuuri_.”

Yuuri does not- he _does not_ \- shiver at the suggestive tone in Viktor’s voice at the drawl of his name. “It’s nothing much, really…”

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Viktor half-whines, half-says in a firm tone as he crawls up to sit by him on the bed. “You’re not answering my question.”

“I just,” he stutters, unsure of how to go about this without sounding too strange, “I asked her to teach me how to move in a more…feminine way.” He twiddles his thumbs, a weak smile playing on his lips when Makkachin barks while trying to pat one paw at his hands. He confesses, knowing better than to keep this from his own coach, “I couldn’t play the playboy that well, so I thought I’d do it the other way around.”

“Be the beautiful woman who seduces the playboy,” Viktor says, to which Yuuri nods his confirmation, blushing still.

Viktor understood, though. Viktor saw him rewriting his story with his own body, his own movements, and he understood it for what it was. Beyond being the katsudon that he loved so much, he had tried to be the beautiful woman who seduced the playboy who played and broke hearts in every town he visits, and Viktor _saw_ that. He read that in Yuuri’s body, in his skating, and honestly?

He’s _relieved_ , knowing that Viktor saw and _understood_ the story he’d told.

“Why the woman, though? Both are seducers, but you chose her instead of the playboy,” Viktor asks, genuine curiosity lacing his tone that Yuuri can’t even come close to feeling awkward about his interpretation choices. He doesn’t sound like he’s questioning Yuuri’s decision; he’s genuinely just intrigued as to why he chose to play _the woman_ instead of the playboy, given that he’s a man who could still learn to play the part of the man chasing after another.

“Because I felt more comfortable, playing the part of the person being chased,” Yuuri says, voice soft and timid as he presses his temple against the side of Makkachin’s face, right where Viktor can’t see him clearly. “I’m not confident enough to play the part of the assertive man chasing after someone. It doesn’t feel like…me.”

“Mm,” Viktor hums. Yuuri can’t tell if it’s an affirmative hum, a still-curious hum, or something else, so he chances a peak at the man out of curiosity.

Viktor is smiling.

Yuuri has no idea _why_.

“It makes sense,” Viktor says, and Yuuri smiles back out of habit, even if he _is_ still confused. _What makes sense?_

Because he can’t help himself, he opens his mouth and asks, “What?”

Viktor’s eyes somehow seem to glitter like starlight under the dim light of his room, and Yuuri finds himself helplessly, hopelessly, _captivated_. It’s no wonder Eros fits Viktor so well- he doesn’t have to try very hard, if he has to try at all, to be the playboy stealing hearts from every town he comes by.

“It suits you, being the one chased,” Viktor says, leaning close- _closer_ \- close enough that Yuuri feels his breath hitch as Viktor traces his fingers lightly over the hand Yuuri has on Makkachin’s head. “You’re very good at it, being beautiful and seductive.”

_Oh._

If it were ever possible to spontaneously burst into flames out of sheer embarrassment, that is _exactly_ what Yuuri would be doing, right in this very moment.

As it is, all he can do is make small confused noises under his breath while hugging Makkachin close to his chest, his face hidden in her fur as he blushes up to the tips of his ears. Viktor laughs, because this is _absolutely normal for him_ , and Yuuri just holds in his whimpers because Viktor is too much. _Too much for my heart,_ he thinks, heart thumping in his chest as he feels Viktor squeezing a warm hand over his own sweaty one.

 _But I’m happy,_ he thinks, smile hidden behind Makkachin’s fur as he nuzzles his face into her head.

_I’m happy that he’s here, that he chose to be with me._

And really, that’s all the matters.

(Even if Viktor _is_ too much for him, sometimes.)


End file.
